gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Presidente
}} |flags = }} |modelname = pres |handlingname = PRES |textlabelname = PRES |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawngroups = }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Albany Presidente is a mid-size executive sports sedan found in Grand Theft Auto IV. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Presidente is largely based on the and second generation Cadillac STS, though the headlights resemble those of the second generation CTS, albeit widened, and the grille resembles that of a and the . The side profile of the vehicle and tail lights are also based on the . The 10 spoke rims are also reminiscent of the Cadillac STS-V. The Presidente is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Presidente's apparent 4.5-liter (275ci/4500cc) V10 (according to Auto Eroticar website) engine is coupled to a 5-speed manual gearbox in a RWD configuration. Acceleration is fair, but, due to its weight, can be rather sluggish on slopes. Handling is fair, but suffers from mild under-steer due to the up-front weight of the heavy engine. The suspension is somewhat soft, being able to absorb all the bumps on the road, but it does provide heaps of body roll which can lead to rollovers. Braking is above average, and ABS is standard across the line-up. Crash deformation is surprisingly poor for this vehicle, and after one to two crashes it is known to pull to one side. The engine is somewhat sturdy and can survive a few impacts before failing. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Variants Special Variants *A Korean variants of the Presidente can be seen driven by the Korean Mob. This variant has a different front grille with a "supercharged" badge, black rims, dark blue metallic paint, and a rear spoiler. These vehicles are based on the Cadillac STS-V. There is a glitch where if the vehicle is repainted in a Pay 'n' Spray, the rims will sometimes remain black. Presidente-GTA4-Supercharge-front.jpg|The Supercharged variant driven by the Korean Mob. *Dwayne's backup may arrive in a unique candy red Presidente (as well as a Patriot or a PMP 600, also sporting the same color). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *It can often be seen near City Hall, Algonquin. *The Korean variant can be only seen around in Alderney City, Alderney by the Korean Mob. Be careful, as they are usually trying to get their cars back. *The version used by Dwayne's backup can be taken to a safehouse's parking lot, as the gang members "disown" the car upon arrival. They can either switch cars or waiting until the backup time ends. Notable Owners *Niko Bellic is seen driving a black Presidente during I Luv LC in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Korean Mob *Malc Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Presidente fetching $2,500. Trivia General *The default radio stations of the Presidente are: **''GTA IV: The Vibe 98.8. **Episodes from Liberty City: K109 The Studio or Vice City FM. *''Presidente is Italian, Spanish and Portuguese for President. *In The Lost and Damned mission "Roman's Holiday" a black Presidente owned by Malc can be used to kidnap Roman Bellic. *The name Presidente could be a parody of the name of the luxury sedan, which is the competitor of , the real-life counterpart of the Admiral. *The name Presidente could refer to the Presidential Limousine, which is a Cadillac. The naming related to Presidential transportation is also featured on the Cavalcade, which is also based on a Cadillac. *The model, handling, name and car color lines refer to the car as "pres". Even the police chatter will refer to the car as a Pres when driving it with a wanted level. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *According to Auto Eroticar website, a model of the Presidente was released in 2004. ''The Lost and Damned'' *In The Lost and Damned mission "Roman's Holiday", the black Presidente Malc shown in the cutscene has a trunk spoiler, but the car Johnny drives in the mission is the spoilerless normal edition. This is due to a glitch when using car models in cutscenes where the game spawns the cars with all its extras (such as spoilers, convertible tops, grilles, etc.). See Also *Police Stinger - A police version added in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Navigation }} de:Presidente (IV) es:Presidente pl:Presidente sv:Presidente Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sedans Category:Sports Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Gang vehicles